


Все принимается

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, АУ, Развитие отношений, Слеш, броманс - Freeform, медленное, намек на сюжет, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Его схватили за локоть и мягко толкнули к стене. Он даже толком удивиться не успел, как его лопатки уже соприкоснулись с прохладной твердой  поверхностью, а по обе стороны от него уперлись руки, не давая возможности увернуться, Леонард даже попытался, но его снова настойчиво толкнули к стене.





	Все принимается

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: пре-слеш, слеш, броманс, дружба, Mirror Univers, ау  
> Предупреждения: я поменяла возраст героям, так чтобы мне было комфортнее про них писать. Чехову - 23, МакКою – 34. Мне не комфортно, когда большая разница, увы-увы.
> 
>  
> 
> Будет еще 6 часть, а потом затишье. Сяду писать "Пепел". Надеюсь.
> 
> И как обычно - заранее извиняюсь за возможные ошибки!

Монитор несколько раз уныло мигнул синим, после чего потух, окончательно и бесповоротно, и чтобы ни предпринимал Леонард по его реанимации, ничего не срабатывало.

\- Тупая жестянка! – в сердцах выругался МакКой и с чувством стукнул кулаком о стол. – И почему ты не можешь работать нормально, не ломаясь каждую чертову неделю?!

На свободной от блокнотов, пробирок, дисков и блокнотов поверхности жалобно звякнули три пада, лежавших до этого стройной стопкой. После его неожиданного удара самый верхний съехал вбок, привлекая к себе внимание. Леонард нахмурился и, неосознанно подражая капитану, постучал пальцами по подлокотнику своего удобного кресла, после чего тут же спохватился, что именно сделал, и стал хмуриться еще больше. 

Монитор решил сломаться в самый неудачный момент, как обычно это и бывало. Он только начал оформлять свои мысли, чтобы позже можно было их привести в удобный вид и подать запрос на подпись первому помощнику. И это уже не говоря о той работе, что он делал параллельно.

\- Аргхх!!! – МакКой теперь стукнул уже по комму. – Кристин!

\- Да, доктор МакКой? – знакомая с его перепадами настроения, Чепел, как ни в чем ни бывало, задала свой вопрос и стала терпеливо ждать. 

\- У меня снова что-то с монитором, будь он неладен. Пусть, черт возьми, пришлют кого-нибудь компетентного на этот раз, сколько можно терпеть! – чтобы завестись еще больше ему обычно хватало нескольких секунд, и этот раз не стал исключением. Он же не требовал чего-то сверхъестественного, только того, чтобы ему давали нормально работать.

Недовольно оглядев беспорядок, Леонард широким жестом освободил место на столе, сдвигая все в сторону, чтобы разложить пады перед собой стройным рядом. Раз у него намечался непредвиденный перерыв на неясное по продолжительности время, можно было заняться делом, которое он все откладывал и откладывал.

Три открытых пада были личными делами офицеров его службы, которых он лично отобрал, чтобы уделить им свое самое пристальное внимание. Не то, чтобы он горел желанием снова становиться чьим-то наставником, но из трех существующих смен в медотсеке, он закрывал только альфа-смену и иногда бету, и если ему все же хотелось относительного покоя в будущем, то уже сейчас следовало подумать о достойной замене для себя. И он был не достаточно самонадеян, как некоторые, чтобы в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств рассчитывать только на свои силы. Здоровье экипажа из более чем четырехсот человек было огромной ответственностью, которую он не хотел нести в одиночестве.

МакКой устало помассировал виски. Ему предстояло не только распределить выбранных кандидатов по сменам и натаскать их, но и выбрать из них того, кто будет ассистировать ему в альфа-смене так, чтобы это не выглядело, будто он кому-то благоволил более, чем это было на самом деле.

Замкнутое пространство его небольшого кабинета не мешало ему наматывать круги вокруг кресла для посетителей. Семь шагов до ширмы с кушеткой и обратно к столу, пять шагов до шкафа во всю стену, сейчас полностью скрытого защитными панелями, и снова к столу. Проложенным единожды маршрутом он мог ходить хоть с закрытыми глазами, ни на что не отвлекаясь и ни на что не натыкаясь. 

Более затратным по времени, а также для его несчастных нервов, было использовать ротацию, и давать возможность всем трем кандидатам постоянно меняться сменами, но он не до конца был уверен, что это принесет нужный ему результат. Хотя помимо размывания границ ответственности и увеличения нагрузки лично для него, такой способ давал как минимум взаимозаменяемость персонала.

Брайстер, Циковски и Симэ. Этих троих он отобрал после долгих дебатов с самим собой, учитывая не только данные недавней аттестации и проф тестов, но даже пол, возраст, психологический портрет и его личное впечатление от них. Все же с этими людьми в случае успеха его затеи ему предстояло проводить не так уж и мало времени.

У него в запасе было еще два кандидата, которых он решил взять пока только на заметку. Итого, пять человек, что было не такой уж и высокой цифрой для, казалось бы, корабля и экипажа, в который набирали только самых лучших. Хотя, возможно, это у него были слишком завышенные требования.

Входящий сигнал комма отвлек его от размышлений, и МакКой, не глядя, стукнул по тому:

\- Да?

\- Доктор МакКой, у вас снова проблемы с компьютером? – знакомый голос его немного удивил. Задумавшись, он, если честно вообще забыл, что буквально несколько минут назад недовольно требовал от Кристин компетентной помощи, но точно не ожидал, что откликнется как раз вечно занятый первый помощник.

\- Именно, мистер Спок. В который уже раз, - подумав, он решил добавить немного яда в голос. – Я думал, у вас найдется кто-то компетентный, но третья поломка за две недели говорит об обратном.

\- Тогда я лично посмотрю в чем дело, - невозмутимо ответил вулканец и отключился, не дожидаясь его ответа.

\- Аж будь так добр, мистер вулканец, - проворчал потухшему комму МакКой. 

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Спок явится собственной персоной практически сразу же. Если бы Леонард знал, что тот придет так быстро, то возможно даже бы потрудился навести, хоть какой-то порядок на столе, но теперь об этом можно было не беспокоиться. Не то, чтобы вулканец не видел до этого, в каком обычно состоянии находится его кабинет; рабочий стол Кирка, кстати, выглядел не лучше его, но все равно, еле заметное движение брови, что у вулканца одновременно демонстрировало высокомерие, удивление и веселье, не могло не раздражать.

\- Доктор МакКой, - Спок чуть наклонил голову в знак приветствия и встал напротив стола, заложив руки за спину.

\- Мистер Спок, - он не менее вежливо поздоровался в ответ. После чего на него выразительно глянули, и Леонарда как ветром сдуло с кресла.

Он даже забыл про открытые пады, так торопился, и те после внимательного изучения были аккуратно убраны в сторону. 

\- Очень надеюсь на вашу… помощь, - Леонард сначала хотел сказать «компетентность», но в последний момент сдержался. Все же сейчас в его интересах было не раздражать первого помощника и получить, наконец, исправный монитор, а точнее компьютер, впрочем, детали его мало волновали. 

Спок с идеально ровной спиной все равно умудрялся смотреться изящным даже посреди беспорядка. Карие, почти черные в свете ярких холодных ламп глаза быстро бегали туда-сюда по строчкам кода, пока первый помощник увлеченно что-то набирал, явно погрузившись в свою стихию. Леонарду оставалось лишь, тяжело вздыхая время от времени, наблюдать за чужой сосредоточенной работой.

Острые уши, непривычная форма бровей, чуть зеленоватый оттенок кожи, практически всегда невозмутимое выражение лица и теплые глаза. Леонард и раньше обращал внимание на то, насколько непривычными и странными были глаза этого иноземца – совсем человеческими, но этого было все равно слишком мало, чтобы, даже привыкнув к необычной внешности, принимать его за одного из них. 

Синеватый отсвет экрана придавал вулканцу какое-то потустороннее очарование, на, по сути, все еще такое молодое лицо можно было смотреть бесконечно, и Леонард поймал себя на мысли, что беззастенчиво рассматривал Спока, практически не моргая, уже несколько минут. И что самое интересное - на него не надоедало смотреть. С его места ему было прекрасно видно, что могло так нравиться Кирку.

Леонард громко сглотнул. К кому-то настолько невозмутимому и несгибаемому невольно хотелось не только прикоснуться, чтобы сорвать, наконец, эту маску отчужденности и равнодушия, но и сделать что-то совсем ребяческое. Как, например, взъерошить идеально уложенную волосок к волоску прическу.

\- Хм.

\- Что? Что такое? – Леонард насторожился, многозначительное хмыканье от самого вулканца было слишком красноречивым, чтобы не обратить на него внимание. Он был уверен, что его поймали за откровенным рассматриванием чужой необычной внешности, поэтому последовавшие слова его несколько удивили. 

\- У вас, доктор МакКой, удивительная способность привлекать к себе самых разных личностей, - длинные аккуратные пальцы запорхали по клавиатуре еще быстрее, немного завораживая, Леонард даже на мгновенье завис, засмотревшись.

\- Что вы хотите сказать? – опомнившись, решил уточнить он.

\- На вашем рабочем компьютере четыре разных вирусных программы: две следящих, одна спящая и одна конфликтная, хотя с прошлой проверки прошло пять дней.

Ответ Леонарду не показался информативным, он только понял, что все дело было в вирусах. И то, что кто-то упорно заражал ими его рабочий компьютер.

\- Это… как-то можно исправить?

\- Я как раз этим занят. Придется прописать все протоколы заново и обновить несколько систем для минимизации возможности взлома. 

\- Все настолько серьезно?

\- Да. 

\- И? – конечно же, он хотел выяснить, кто и зачем был заинтересован в нем. Свои предположения у него были, и теперь нужно было получить компетентное экспертное мнение со стороны.

Спок перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд и немного помолчал, явно взвешивая каждое слово, которое хотел сказать. Леонард не раз замечал за ним эту манеру выражаться, и что ни говоря, она ему очень и очень импонировала. Все же те, кто сначала думал, прежде чем что-то сказать нравились ему больше тех, кто сначала говорил, а потом думал.

\- Ваши исследования деструктивного влияния моноферотрансферазы на субклеточные мембраны нейростволовых клеток в условиях гипоксии еще в самом начале, но уже успели взбудоражить научное сообщество. Буду рад оказать поддержку на любом этапе, и научные лаборатории будут всегда в вашем полном распоряжении.

Леонард удивленно вскинул брови. У него тут же вылетели из головы мысли о вирусах, Кирке и экипаже, о котором он должен был ежеминутно заботиться. За всей этой суетой, что представляла собой жизнь на Энтерпрайз, и непрекращающимся военным положением легко забывалось, что вулканец в первую очередь был ученым и исследователем, а только потом офицером Империи и первым помощником самого Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка. Планета Вулкан вошла в состав Империи на собственных условиях, что практически никогда и никому не удавалось за редким исключением, и Вулкан, и вулканцы стали именно этим исключением, только подтверждающим основное правило.

Намек был вполне однозначным, правда, он не ожидал, что его исследования, которые он действительно только-только начал – он с его малочисленной командой еще даже дальше наработки информационной базы не ушли, привлекут столько внимания к себе.

\- Теперь у вас стоит девятиступенчатая система защиты, выше только у капитана и у меня. И еще, доктор МакКой, - Спок неторопливо вышел из-за стола и замер напротив.

У Леонарда каждый раз от этой фразы начинало портиться настроение, потому что за ней еще ни разу не следовало, что-то хорошее лично для него.

\- Одна из подсаженных вирусных программ не имела отношения к вашей работе. Ее задачей был простой мониторинг и передача видеосигнала. 

\- И вы знаете, к кому уходил сигнал?

\- Знаю. Как и вы, - загадочно выдал вулканец вместо прощания и неспешно удалился, оставив его в недоумении. Что, правда, длилось совсем недолго. На этот счет у него тоже было предположение, подтверждения которому он что-то не горел получать, даже если речь шла о его частной жизни.

 

К х М х С

 

\- Доктор МакКой, - его окликнул до боли знакомый голос. Уверенный, с привычным акцентом и намеренно мягкий. Леонард слышал, как Чехов обычно разговаривал с другими, поэтому ему было с чем сравнивать.

\- Что? - он остановился и оглянулся.

Его схватили за локоть и мягко толкнули к стене. Он даже толком удивиться не успел, как его лопатки уже соприкоснулись с прохладной твердой поверхностью, а по обе стороны от него уперлись руки, не давая возможности увернуться, Леонард даже попытался, но его снова настойчиво толкнули к стене.

Он вопросительно склонил голову вбок и насмешливо приподнял бровь, мол «и что дальше?», хотя до веселья ему было так же далеко, как и до собственной каюты, куда он, собственно говоря, и направлялся, когда и был столь бесцеремонным способом перехвачен и прижат к стене. Рядом никого не было, ни единой души, Чехов действительно выбрал удачное время, чтобы застать его совсем одного. 

В пустом коридоре всегда была вероятность, что вот-вот кто-то появиться, вынырнет из-за угла, шагнет из открывшихся дверей каюты, поэтому он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности чем, если бы этот разговор состоялся где-нибудь в действительно уединенном месте. Кто знает, возможно, на это и был расчет, Леонард уж точно бы такому не удивился.

Чему Леонард удивился, так это тому, как Чехов вдруг погладил его по щеке костяшками пальцев и скользнул за ухо, зарываясь в волосы. Он, не мигая, следил за ним, за каждой его реакцией. И Леонард знал, что именно тот прекрасно смог прочитать на его лице: легкий испуг, смущение, недоумение, любопытство и, наконец, раздражение.

\- Руки убрал, - тихо предупредил МакКой и нахмурился. Это слишком затянулось, чтобы и дальше позволять тому так к нему прикасаться. - Павел.

Чехов медленно убрал руки, примирительно подняв ладони вверх. Леонард открыл уже рот, чтобы спросить, что это такое было, но передумал, прочитав в зелено-голубых глазах не менее насмешливый вызов. И вообще, это было что-то новое, он в первый момент честно просто растерялся, не зная, чего ожидать. Чехов впервые на его памяти решился вот так вот откровенно к нему прикоснуться. Да, вообще проявить подобную инициативу. 

Они стояли все еще слишком близко, и из-за разницы в росте создавалось впечатление, что это он нависает над более низким собеседником, чтобы было в корне обманчивым впечатлением.

\- Вы меня избегаете?

Вопрос не был с подвохом, чего добивался Чехов, Леонард прекрасно понимал. Не то, чтобы он намеренно старался избегать русского навигатора, но и делал все от него зависящее, чтобы не оставаться с ним наедине. МакКой даже не скрывал своих намерений - ему просто нужно было время, чтобы кое-что осмыслить и принять.

\- Нет…. Но если и да, то что? – Леонард упрямо склонил голову и, положив ладони на чужую грудь, легонько толкнул. Вот только увеличившиеся расстояние между ними не давало ему никакого преимущества, как и чувства защищенности.

Чехов недоверчиво прищурился, резко растеряв всю свою детскую непосредственность и вмиг сделавшись, тем о ком Леонард слышал все те сплетни и слухи. И тем, кого он в редкие моменты даже уже видел - с Сулу, на мостике, в критических ситуациях. Кажется, сегодня был день открытий и откровений. Впервые, Чехов решил продемонстрировать перед ним свою другую сторону – опасную и безжалостную. И пусть это снова было только на мгновение, лишь поверхностно, ему хватило времени, чтобы разглядеть.

\- Чехов…

\- Павел, - поправили его с легкой улыбкой, так что могло показаться, что недавняя смена настроения ему только привиделась.

МакКой тяжелым взглядом прошелся по наметившимся ямочкам на щеках, пушистым ресницам, светлым бровям, широким скулам, падающим на лоб светлым волосам, тонким губам, за которыми прятался ряд ровных белых зубов. Павел Андреевич Чехов не был красив классической мужской красотой, эти лавры достались Кирку, даже лично его можно было причислить к счастливчикам, которым досталась приятная мужественная внешность. Нет, Чехов относился к совсем другому типажу, и от этого контраст с характером делался еще более значимым.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что ты со мной не дружить хочешь? – Леонард спросил напрямую, на что Чехов склонил голову набок и посмотрел на него удивленно и немного растеряно. Словно поверить не мог, что да, сейчас они будут говорить именно о том, что МакКой до этого упорно игнорировал. 

\- Помимо прочего, - осторожно ответил тот, явно подбирая нужные слова.

\- Ладно, спрошу по-другому. Я тебе нравлюсь? Не как человек или как медик, а как мужчина?

\- Да, - ответили ему, не раздумывая.

Не то, чтобы Леонард ожидал, что Чехов будет сомневаться или мяться, но все равно немного удивился, что, наверное, очень явственно отразилось на его лице, потому что навигатор вдруг упрямо тряхнул головой и решительно глянул на него из-под ресниц:

\- Почему вы удивлены? Мне казалось, я очень явно это демонстрировал. И демонстрирую.

\- Эмм…, - МакКой облизнул разом пересохшие губы, если быть до конца честным, чего-то такого он и ожидал, только не так быстро, и точно не так неожиданно. У него даже мысли о подсаженных вирусах тут же из головы вылетели. - Ну, мне впервые признается в таком не женщина.

Да и девушек было всего три на его памяти, одна из которых в итоге стала его законной супругой. Он в растерянности огляделся, но как назло никто не спешил появляться в пустом коридоре, давая повод закончить этот во всех смыслах неловкий разговор. Он был уже согласен и на Кирка, и на Спока, и куда только подевалась чужая способность появляться там, где не нужно в самый ответственный момент, когда ему это было так нужно.

Легкая улыбка медленно сползла с чужого лица, ее заменили упрямо поджатые губы и решительный блеск в глазах. Леонард слышал, что русские были очень упрямыми, и кажется, все шло к тому, что ему предстояло продолжать убеждаться в этом на собственном опыте. 

\- Я настолько нравлюсь тебе? – он неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе. Леонард честно пытался понять.

\- Да, вы даже не представляете себе, - Чехов сделал несколько шагов назад, капитулируя. - Просто подумайте об этом.

Ох. 

Он давно с удивлением осознал, что его скверный характер русского навигатора не пугал, и тот неизменного искал его компании и внимания, с каждым разом делаясь все более настойчивым и смелым. И Леонард честно не знал, как ему стоило поступить. Чужой интерес ему в какой-то степени даже льстил, но он всегда был реалистом, и что уж скрывать пессимистом. 

МакКой был намного старше, не говоря уж о смутных перспективах будущего, которое полностью зависело от Кирка и его удачи. Неудавшийся брак, закончившийся не только разводом, но и полным крахом всей его прежней жизни отбил у него какое-либо желание строить отношения с кем-либо. И все равно сейчас он не мог сказать категоричное «нет» и точно знал, в будущем станет проблемой.


End file.
